fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chef Kawasaki
Chef Kawasaki (sometimes called Cook Kawasaki or just Kawasaki) is a character in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star as a mini-boss. In later appearances he appears as an ally or friend to Kirby. Physical Description Chef Kawasaki is a tall, orange egg-shaped character dressed in a apron with a blue striped pocket. He also wears a chef hat ontop of his head. He has red feet similar to Kirby. He is usually carrying a frying pan in his hand, which sometimes has a metal ladle. A tougher version of Chef Kawasaki debuts in Kirby Star Allies with white skin and a black pocket apron and chef's hat. When he becomes a ally, he gains a star on his chef hat just like Cook Kirby. Fanon Appearances ''Kirby: Dream Land's Hope Chef Kawasaki returns as a mini-boss in ''Kirby: Dream Land's Hope, mostly unchanged from his appearance in Kirby Super Star. ''Kirby: United Chef Kawasaki appears as an ally in ''Kirby: United, running the shop in the game where Kirby can buy items or have Chef Kawasaki cook recipes for the party. When Kirby and his party get Chef Kawasaki to cook the ultimate recipe, he will join the party as a support character. He serves as a healer and a tank with his high defense and cooking skills. In order to cook and attack properly, he needs to monitor the Heat and Water in his massive pot. ''Kirby: Nova Zoo Chef Kawasaki appears in ''Kirby: Nova Zoo as one of the four Dream Allies unlocked from the start of the game, joining Kirby on his adventure to escape the titular Nova Zoo after Susie convinces him to work with Kirby. He has a greatly expanded moveset based off his Kirby: Star Allies appearance as well as some moves inspired by Kirby: United, with some brand new moves added to the mix as well. Powers and Abilities Chef Kawasaki is portrayed as having two main abilities: *Extending his ladle forward to catch Kirby, which drags him back and lets the chef fry him up, dealing damage. *Throwing dishes as projectiles. He also tends to attack using his strength out of rage, jumping up and down as he does. In Kirby Star Allies, he now throws cups and spoons in addition to the plates and a harder version of Kawasaki has the ability to extend his ladle across the entire screen. This harder version also has a new attack where he throws plates, cups, and spoons from the air as he spins. As a ally, he is able to use the Cook ability and has to wait for the cooldown to end before performing the ability again. Dream Ally Moveset In Kirby: Nova Zoo, it is possible for a second player to play as Chef Kawasaki and control him, allowing players to use a wide movepool of moves for him. ''Star Team Heroes Despite his victory against Kirthar, He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Gallery KSS_Chef_Kawasaki.png|''Kirby Super Star artwork ChefKawasaki.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' artwork Kawasaki_KDLH.png|''Kirby: Dream Land's Hope'' artwork KRPG_art_Kawasaki.png|''Kirby: United'' artwork 0.3.Chef Kawasaki Render 1.png 0.3.Chef Kawasaki Render 2.png 0.3.Chef Kawasaki Render 3.png 4.1.Chef Kawasaki Looking up.png 4.2.Chef Kawasaki Walking.png 4.3.Chef Kawasaki preparing his laddle.png 4.4.Chef Kawasaki using his laddle.png 4.5.Chef Kawasaki holding a plate.png 4.6.Chef Kawasaki throwing a plate.png 4.7.Chef Kawasaki cooking.png 4.8.Chef Kawaski Holding up salt.png 4.9.Chef Kawasaki holding food.png Trivia *Chef Kawasaki is the only enemy to give the Cook ability aside from Mix. *In Kirby Super Star, if Kirby uses the Copy copy ability on Chef Kawasaki, Kirby will get a random ability, despite Chef Kawasaki offering the Cook ability when inhaled regularly. **This was fixed in the remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Kirby Enemies Category:Males Category:Chefs Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap